citrusfandomcom-20200223-history
Matsuri Mizusawa/Relationships
Relationships Friends Yuzu Aihara Matsuri first met Yuzu when they were little. Yuzu was a lonely child, and noticed that Matsuri was too, and thought they should be friends.Citrus Manga Chapter 9, page 14 Since then, they've become like sisters. Matsuri was very clingy with Yuzu, wanting to take baths with her and invading her house to sleep with her, and when Yuzu would go out with other friends Matsuri would demand Yuzu to take her with her.Citrus Manga Chapter 10, page 10 Matsuri likes Yuzu a lot, and became very jealous when she realized how Yuzu felt for Mei, trying to win her back but it fails it is revealed that idea of losing her "older sister" Yuzu to Mei simply scared her which led her to acting so wrong. After that, Matsuri acknowledges that what she was doing was wrong and realizing how Yuzu and even Mei cared for her feelings decides to be her friend and supports Yuzu's relationship with Mei. Matsuri enjoys teasing Yuzu, which makes Yuzu embarrassed. Mei Aihara Matsuri was quite jealous of Mei at first, because Yuzu pays her so much attention. When she first sees Mei in person, she kisses Yuzu to send a clear message to Mei that Yuzu belongs to her. She tries to make Mei look bad in Yuzu's eyes by blackmailing Mei, but eventually fails. After that, Matsuri acknowledges that she has lost to Mei, and Mei notes that the two of them aren't so different.Citrus Manga Chapter 12, pages 26-28 Matsuri realizes Mei never wanted to take Yuzu from her, and starts seeing Mei as an older sister too.Citrus Manga Chapter 12, pages 29-30 and since then they been on good terms. As such, Mei tutors Matsuri with her studies from time to time,Citrus Manga Chapter 17.5 and Matsuri helped Mei win a prize at the festival.Citrus Manga Chapter 27, pages 13-14Even helping Mei get closer to Yuzu with the Summer trip, However after finding out about Mei's arranged marriage she became very upset and confused on whether or not Mei's been playing with Yuzu's feelings or if she truly does love Yuzu. However this gets resolved and they reconciled. Harumi Taniguchi Harumi is distrustful of Matsuri, and warns Yuzu not to stay alone with her. Matsuri likes teasing Harumi, like she does with Yuzu and Mei.Citrus Manga Chapter 9, pages 20-21 Matsuri notes that Harumi is very suspectful, as she's always watching from far, which means she's afraid of getting hurt, and avoids conflicts. Matsuri says, however that she doesn't hate smart girls like Harumi.Citrus Volume 3 ExtrasAs time goes by Harumi starts to trust Matsuri to a degree that they're finally on friendly terms, as they are usually seen hanging out. Matsuri likes to tease Harumi, much to the latter's discomfort. It's possible she has a crush on Harumi. Nene Nomura She seems annoyed with her and her antics with her HaruYuzu fantasy.Citrus Manga Citrus+ 7, pages 18-24 Despite this she is able to get along with her to a degree. Himeko Momokino Suzuran Shiraho Others Mayu Mayu is a friend of Matsuri, who talked to her after her boyfriend dumped her. Matsuri comforts her, but her actions afterwards imply that she was the one to cause that.Citrus Manga Chapter 12, pages 35-36 Udagawa They have a very casual relationship, with Matsuri being a regular customer in his cafe since she was little. Mitsuko Taniguchi She seems to be intimidated by her.Citrus Manga Chapter 30, pages 29 References Category:Matsuri Mizusawa Category:Character relationships